


The Heart As He Hears It

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, You cannot hide yourself behind a fairytale forever and ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart As He Hears It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



It was a dreary, rainy Sunday, April afternoon, damp and gray, clouds hanging low the horizon with the sun straining to shine through them. John wasn’t a big fan of rain, but he also wasn’t a fan of staying cooped up in a stuffy motel all day with two adorable over energetic Rug rats. 

So he bundled his little boys up in their cute rubber yellow boots and raincoats and turned them loose outside the motel for a little Splish-splash fun while he watched from the porch. Three ducks from the nearby park were waddling in the rain and when Sammy spotted them, he dashed after them, squealing with delight.

John expected the wild ducks to fly off, but to his surprise they splashed around in a big puddle with his little boy, quacking happily as Sammy giggled, dimples pricking his chubby cheeks. One kind duck even let Sam pet him, which set the little boy off into a giggle fit of bubbly laughter, his angelic sweet face sparkling and his tiny dimples popping as the rain fell down from the heavens. 

Dean was nearby splashing around in a rain puddle and he was laughing as he tried to catch water droplets on his tongue. He found an even bigger puddle and he took a high leap and jumped into it, cheering happily as he landed in the splashy puddle. 

For a little while John watched his boys having fun, delighting in their carefree laughter. When they called to him, asking him to play with them, the kid at heart came out; he snatched up Sammy and gave him a piggy back ride while he carried Dean in his arms, and he leaped and splashed in the puddles as the sound of his son’s laughter warmed his heart. 

Eventually, after an afternoon of joyful fun, the Winchester boys were worn out. John took them inside and while they dried off and put on warm snuggly clothes he made them lunch, their favorite—grilled cheese sandwiches with creamy tomato rice soup, just like Mary use to make Dean before Sammy was born. 

Snuggled up together on the couch, Sammy, Dean and John enjoyed a hot lunch to warm up, followed by cuddles while watching cartoons. They end up in a tickle fight, and John is big smiles and laughter as he wraps his arms around his cubs and tickles them, peppers their cheeks with kisses as they cheerfully giggles and squirms around, all carefree and delighted. 

The memory lingers around the edge of his mind momentarily before disappearing completely. Like a slap to the face, the razor sharp knife slices into his side, cutting through skin and bone, bringing John back to the nightmare he is locked in. Alastair stands before him, bloody blade in hand and a twisted grin on his face, and John, for the first time in what feels like ages, wails as the flames of Hell smolder around him. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/719692.html?thread=95024972#/t95024972)


End file.
